


You're So Fine

by arcxdeinfinity (beautifulconcordia)



Series: Time Lady and Puppy Chronicles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulconcordia/pseuds/arcxdeinfinity
Summary: "Show me how to be good."AU smut. My first complete smut fic in over a year.





	You're So Fine

“Show me how to be good.”

Missy stands in the hallway, clad in nothing but a satin bathrobe, her hair let loose with large ringlets cascading down her shoulders. Her piercing ocean blue eyes stared seductively into Clara's, lips pursed and forming a smirk. Walking over, she pushes Clara against the wall. Her fingers fumble to unbutton the top, revealing a solid color bra. The other hand slips down her shorts.

“Mmm,” Clara moans. Missy takes that as a cue to continue. Feeling Clara's wetness against her fingers, she smirks as she lets her index finger trace against her most sensitive areas, playfully teasing her. She reaches for the buttons on her shorts, carefully undoing them one by one. Missy pushes Clara on to the bed. 

With a few quick swoops, she undoes her bathrobe, revealing she had nothing underneath.

“Fuck me,” she whispers.

Clara nods, and pulls her blouse off, then slides her shorts off, revealing her bra and panties. She undid her bra, flinging it on the nearest chair in the room. Missy looks at her, replying.

“ Your panties, poppet. I want to fuck you, and I can't very well do that with them on.”

Sighing, Clara removes her panties, and Missy pushes her against the wall.

“Good girl,” she says, kissing Clara against the nape of her neck. Clara moans as Missy even nibbles against her collarbone. 

“Let's move to the bed,” Missy says huskily, in between kisses. Clara nods and Missy pushes the young woman on the bed. She reaches in a nearby drawer, pulling out a dildo, still attached to a strap on. Hooking the harness around her waist, she arches her back,crawling on to the bed. Missy licks her lip, biting it seductively.

“Spread your legs,” she hissed. Clara spreads her legs, and Missy slowly places a smatter of kisses all down her body. She traces circles against Clara's breasts, and stomach,then slowly moves down to the thighs. Leaning in, Missy places kisses against the inner thigh as Clara gasps. Finding the clit, she gently presses a few light kisses against it before tasting it with her tongue. She laps at it hungrily, her tongue even slipping inward to tease Clara's sensitive spots. She moans in pleasure,and Missy continues some more, lapping and gently nibbling the area as Clara moans in pleasure.

“You enjoy it,my dear?” Missy looks up, biting her lip. It had been a long time since she had eaten anyone out. Or had sex with a human for that matter. 

Clara nods, and Missy continues to suck on her clit, lapping against it with her tongue. It was wet with cum. Missy smiles and places a finger on the wetness, then proceeds to lick the cum off her fingers.

“I want inside,” she hisses. 

Clara replies in response,”So fuck me then.”

Missy smiles, and puts on the strap on.

“I hope you like it rough.”

She slides in, thrusting the toy inside in a sort of rhythmic motion. Missy began to get sexually frustrated, increasing the speed. She bites her lip, moving her hips against Clara's in synchronised motion. Clara moans softly,and Missy smiles, pressing a few kisses and running her fingers across Clara's body, even going as far as to tease her erect nipples,swollen from the air running across her damp skin. Clara breathes sharply, feeling the Time Lady’s fingers run across her skin.

“Don’t stop,” she manages to say, before Missy places a single finger on the younger woman’s lips.

“Hush.”

Missy continues to move the toy rhythmically, her motions becoming harder and harder. She watches as Clara moans and whimpers, and even a few times uttered her name. At each mention of Missy, the Time Lady gasps and moans herself, she feels the regenerative energy draining out from her, the gold dust seeping out of her long well manicured nails. Clara notices, and quietly says,” Please don’t tell me that you’re going to regenerate right now, Missy.”

Missy looks at her hands, realizing that Clara spotted the regeneration energy. As she continues to thrust, she replies,” Clearly, you don’t understand Time Lord biology. This isn’t just regeneration energy, it’s sexual energy. When we Gallifreyans have sex, it comes out the same way that regeneration energy does. It repairs any damage we may have sustained as well. Basically, a healer, without changing faces. Now be quiet, and let me finish you off.”

Clara nods, and Missy continues to thrust harder, feeling the wetness against her thighs. Clara was ready for her, she noticed. The younger woman’s toes were curling, and her eyes were closed. 

“Release me,” Clara says, gritting her teeth.

Missy shakes her head, continuing to thrust. “Not yet. I want you to say my name.”

Clara sighs,” Oh Missy, you’re so fine.”

Missy moans. “Say it again poppet.”

Clara says it again,” Oh Missy, you’re so fine. You’re so fine, you blow my mind.”  
Missy releases a loud moan, and releases. Clara moans, cumming all over the bed. Her toes uncurl, and she releases a sharp breath, and falls into Missy’s arms. The older woman pulls her closer, placing a kiss on Clara’s forehead.

“Did I do good?”

Clara replies huskily,” Yes.”

She then nestles against Missy’s unfettered breasts, and closes her eyes. She soon falls asleep, a smile on her face. Missy smiles, knowing she had succeeded.


End file.
